


Hands

by Shikku



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Touya's hands that finally clued him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialskiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/gifts).



It was Touya's hands that finally clued him in.

The hands that so skillfully handled the go stones, fingers that always moved with a purpose. The hands that tucked stray strands behind one delicately shaped ear. The hands that made him imagine just how it would feel to be touched by them, made him wonder if they would be just as skillful in mapping out his skin.

Then the same hand brought his attention to Touya's face, perfect lips and intense eyes.

They made him wonder what it would feel like to be kissed by those lips, to have those lips follow the path of slender fingers.

They made him wonder what kid of look Touya would give him while touching him, kissing him.

Those hands finally clued him in when he started to wonder how it would feel to just hold that hand.

So Shindou gathered the courage and reached out.

The hand were clumsy when they returned the touches, the kisses just as much, but the intensity in those eyes burned.

But best of all, the absolute best, was that he was allowed to hold that hand as the two of them walked slowly down the street.


End file.
